ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Illusory Demon Realm
A continent of the Blue Pole Star, it is currently being ruled by the Huan Caiyi who is also known as the 'Little Demon Empress'. She took the throne after the death of the Demon Emperor. It has twelve large families that protect the Demon Emperor Family. Some of which is the the Yun Family and the Mu Family, being Yun Che's family. The Illusory Demon Royal Family’s ancestor received the Golden Crow Legacy making him unbeatable, which made all the clans decide on him becoming the first Emperor of the Illusory Demon Realm. Even though the Golden Crow bloodline is an inheritance only the Demon Emperor is capable of using the actual power of the Golden Crow as over the many generations the bloodline has thinned, allowing them to use slightly superior flames. Huan Family The Huan Family is the family name of the Illusory Demon Royal Family. Which will never change unless someone over throws them as they never marry outside of their family. Each generation of Demon Emperor and Demon Empress will give brith to a son and daughter, and those son and daughter will become the next generation Demon Emperor and Demon Empress as they will have the most pure and complete Demon Emperor bloodline, and it is a basic principle that the bloodline can never be broken. About the Demon Emperor The Demon Emperor can have multiple wives, but the Demon Empress was set ahead of time for him to marry. As for the children that were born by other wives, they would be bestowed the title of Duke, and can intermarry with other families, but can never inherit the position of the Emperor. Duke Hui Ye, and his father Duke Huai, are Dukes who have the closest relationship with the Demon Emperor’s bloodline. However, even though that is so, the Demon Emperor’s bloodline in their veins are just too light. Hundred Year Reign Ceremony A ceremony held for the ruler of the Illusory Demon Realm for ruling for 100 years. At the Demon Empress’ Grand Ceremony, the top forces and leaders from each the major regions in Illusory Demon Realm were invited, totaling a total of one hundred thousand people. *The top forces and leaders but they could only bring a maximum of three people. *Even those with top skills cannot have more than ten people. *The Twelve Guardian Families, and each major Duke Palace can bring One Hundred people. Succession A new Demon Emperor will succeed the Throne every thousand years as that is when the Golden Crow’s Holy Land can be entered. If any ruler doesn't go into the Golden Crown's Holy Land they wont be considered a true Demon Emperor (i.e they are considered Little Demon Emperor). Whats needed to enter is the Demon Emperor’s Seal which has been lost for 100 years, until it was brought back by Yun Che and gave to Huan Caiyi during her Hundred Year Reign Ceremony. Members Demon Empress * Huan Caiyi (aka Little Demon Empress) - Twelfth Ruler; Succeeded after the death of the Little Demon Emperor Demon Emperor * Yun Che - Married into the Huan Family Past Demon Emperors * Demon Emperor - Previous Emperor; Deceased * Little Demon Emperor - Succeeded after the death of the Demon Emperor; married Huan Caiyi; Younger brother of Huan Caiyi; Deceased * Neon Sparrow Demon - First Emperor; First to receive the Golden Crow Legacy Royal Clan These consist of the impure bloodline of the Demon Emperor Family. Duke Palaces There are a total of one hundred and three Dukes apart of the Royal Family. Allies of Duke Huai #Duke Huai Palace - Most powerful Duke #Duke Zhong Palace - Ally of Duke Huai Palace #Duke Xiang - Most likely allied with Duke Huai as he brought up that the Yun Family should be kicked out #Unnamed Elderly Duke - Ally of Duke Huai Unknown Alliance #Duke Chu Illusory Demon Seven Scions The seven strongest members of the Illusory Demon Royal Family's younger generation. Other than the Little Demon Empress their bloodline is the purest remaining of the Illusory Demon bloodline. # Hui Ran - Older brother of Hui Ye # Unknown # Hui Ye #* Venerable Stone Dragon - Hui Ye's personal bodyguard Twelve Guardian Families The twelve guardian families are the families that protect the Demon Emperor Family and their precious treasures. Allies of Demon Emperor Family # Yun Family - Was weak due to Yun Qinghongs injury, but after he was healed they arose once again # Mu Family - Has an excellent relationship with the Yun Family # Su Family - On good terms with the Yun Family # Under Heaven Family # Yan Family Allies of Duke Huai # Xiao Family # Jiufang Family - Strong ties with the Helian Fmaily # Lin Family # Nangong Family # Chiyang Family # Bai Family # Helian Family - Was ahead of the Yun Family but after they defected to Duke Huai Palace their power dropped Other Powers These powers consist of the people who guard or in control of the cities of the Illusory Demon Realm. * Kong Jingcang - Controls Northern Ocean Domain * Feng Daosong - Controls Profound Demon City * Lan Tengwu - Controls Five Way Domain Population *Humans, demons, and beasts - amass a total of 90% of the population *Fairies - amass the other 10% of the population Locations Demon Imperial City Center *Demon Imperial Hall - Size is almost as big as the Yun Family; It is where the Hundred Year Reign Ceremony is held. *Demon Imperial Palace North * Shiny Lake - Place that Huan Caiyi soaks in because of her Golden Crow bloodline. * Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley East * Yun Family ** Sacred Cloud Arena - Center of the Yun Family South West Northern Ocean Domain * Northern Sky Mountain Profound Demon City Five Way Domain __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Stub Category:Subject to change